


How Far I'll Go

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Sharon is standing up for herself and making a decision for her future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for gameofcards's song tag challenge based on How Far I'll Go by Auli'i Cravalho

Sharon sat on the couch, crossing and uncrossing her legs. She heaved a heavy sigh. She checked her watch again and crossed her legs in the opposite direction.

Of course he was late. He was always late. 

The door opened finally and Jackson came through, dropping his keys on the entryway table and unceremoniously kicking his briefcase underneath it. His tie was already off and hanging out of his pocket.

Sharon stood up and Jackson looked at her inquisitively and then looked around. “Where are the munchkins?”

“The kids are at my parents.’ We need to talk.” 

“Oh?” He frowned, glancing down at her suitcase. “What about?”

“I’m taking the promotion in LA.” 

“Shar.” He smiled patronizingly, stepping up and putting his hands on her upper arms. “We talked about this, remember? We decided that it doesn’t make sense for us to leave right now, I’m still getting established in the firm and if - ”

“ _I’m_ going to LA.” Sharon said firmly. 

He scoffed, “why are you even entertaining this?” He demanded defensively. “What happened to law school?” 

“There’s not even a law school in Kern County.” She shrugged. “And why do you even think that’s still what I want to do? I’ve been on the force for more than ten years. This is my _career_ , Jackson. I am a law enforcement officer.

“You’re a junior associate at your firm and this is my opportunity to be a lieutenant.” 

“You mean you don’t want to be a lawyer anymore?” He furrowed his brow. 

“No.” She shook her head. “I haven’t wanted to be a lawyer anymore for at least five years.” 

“You didn’t tell me.” 

She shrugged. “You didn’t _notice_.” She took the handle of her suitcase. “I’m going down to LA this weekend to look at a couple of places. The job starts in a month and I want to make sure the kids are settled and I have a week or two with them to get to know the city before I report for duty.” 

“I’m not going with you.” Jackson insisted as she walked by him toward the door. 

“You weren’t invited.” 

“Sharon, this is ludicrous!” He snapped. “You can’t just up and move the kids like this!” 

“I already talked to them about it. They’re excited for the move.” 

“You talked to them before talking to me?” He demanded. 

She laughed sardonically. “I did talk to you. I told you how important this is to me. Just because you tried to blow me off doesn’t mean that I didn’t talk to you about it. It’s important to me. I’ve already accepted the position.” She said, hand on the front doorknob. 

He frowned. “Are you divorcing me?” 

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Why don’t we see how it goes?” 

She lingered by the door. “You’re not even going to say goodbye?” 

“I don’t want it to be goodbye.” He said softly. “What if I said good luck instead?”

Sharon smiled a little. “Thank you.”


End file.
